No Such Things As Ghosts
by Monae97
Summary: Clare dies and is left on earth as a ghost. Her boyfriend Eli is the only one who can see her. With his help Clare says her final good byes and just might get a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I'm not sure where I got this idea from, but I like it. I was stuck on my other stories which is really code for: I got bored with them. Anyways I'm really excited to see Eclare on Degrassi tonight; I've missed them so much. Please, please, please review because I would really like to know if you think this story is any good. **

**I don't own Degrassi (just in case you thought I did). **

She woke up to a peculiar silence that rung in her ears. Clare rolled over and untangled her body from her blanket. Sitting up, she ran her hand through her unruly curls and let out a tired yawn. Clare stood up and noticed her door was open, but she thought she had closed it when she got home? Then again she didn't remember getting home? She shrugged it off and walked downstairs to fix some cereal. The first thing she noticed was the pungent smell of alcohol that burned her nostrils. She wrinkled her nose and followed the smell to her father's office. He was just downing the last of the bottle in his hand when she walked in.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" She questioned walking closer. He didn't look up. The man didn't even flinch. She said it again, louder, so she knew he had to hear her and again she got no response. What's wrong with him? He pulled another bottle out of his desk, it read _Jack Daniels_. The only time she saw him drink was when Darcy was going through her stage after she was raped. He was a wreck then but this was worse, it was like he couldn't hear her.

Clare was getting tired of her father ignoring her existence and walked up to take the bottle from him. What happened next was unexpected. No, it was inhuman and made her whole body go numb. Her hand went through the bottle as if it were air. She felt nothing! Clare felt herself get nauseous and backed away from the room attempting to close the door but her hand just slipped through it. She ran in the kitchen and hesitantly touched the countertop. It was cold and smooth. Then she tried to pick up a glass that was on the table. Instead of being solid like the table it was like air. Her eyes watered and she whispered,

"What's happening to me? What's wrong with me?" Her body began to shake and she started to sob uncontrollably. She lifted her head and tried to quiet her sobbing when she heard someone else crying. Clare stood up and followed the cries to her parent's bedroom. Her mom was hunched over holding a piece of paper in her hand. Her body was shaking and her crying sounded as though she were struggling to breathe.

"Why did it have to be her?" Her mother cried to no one in particular. Clare rushed to her mother's side taking a seat next to her.

"Mom, what's wrong? Who are you talking about?" She leaned in to hug her mom and instead of her hands enclosing around her mother's trembling body they went through her. Just like the bottle and the glass she felt nothing.

"Mom," she shouted, "answer me!" Her mother didn't hear her. She must be dreaming. Clare pinched her arm and muttered an _Och_. If she wasn't dreaming than what was happening to her? Clare stood up and tried to touch her mother, this time slower. Her eyes focused intently on her hand as she reached to touch her mother's shoulder. Her hand seemed to disappear as she touched her mother and Clare's entire body began to shake as she started crying once more. She buried her face in her hands and cried until she felt sick to her stomach.

When she felt her mom get off the bed Clare lifted her head and focused her bloodshot eyes on the paper that had drifted to the floor. She dragged her tired body to the edge of the bed where she could get a good look at the paper. It was cut out from a newspaper and was faded but she could make out the name and date. It read:_ Clare Diane Edwards 1995-2011. _It wasn't until she read the paper three more times did she realize what it meant. She couldn't be dead, could she? If she was then why wasn't she in heaven?

"This doesn't make any sense! Can someone please tell me what's going on!" She shouted so loud her throat burned. Clare dropped to her knees and clawed at the paper that announced her own death, knowing she couldn't pick up.

"You're pathetic," a voice announced behind her. Clare turned around sharply and looked up at girl with fair skin and brown doe eyes that were lined in black eyeliner and eye shadow. Her mouth was twisted in an odd smile and her long chestnut hair flowed perfectly around shoulders. Clare stood up and her eyes watered as she spoke to the girl.

"You can hear me," she stated and reached out to touch the girl. Clare's eyes closed as she felt her hand touch the smooth leather of the girl's jacket. "And I can touch you!" She squealed and jumped up and down like a five year old who ate too much sugar.

"Calm down, Princess," the doe eyed girl rolled her eyes and waited for Clare to stop.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" Clare asked once her excitement died down and she came back to reality. The girl let out a sigh and sat on the messy bed, motioning for Clare to follow.

"Listen, Sweetheart," she said, "There's no easy way to say this but," she paused and looked at Clare whose hands were clasped together tight, "You're dead." Clare bit her lip and nodded, trying to understand something that didn't seem real.

"I'm dead," she repeated to herself as though the words were foreign. "So are you dead too or are you some kind of ghost whisperer?" She questioned the girl.

"I'm dead just like you," the girl stood up and pulled on the leg of grey skinny jeans and adjusted her dead hand shirt. Clare noticed the girls shirt and said,

"My boyfriend likes them," she pointed to the girl's shirt and frowned. Eli. Where was he? What was he doing? Did he know she was dead?

"Really," the girl smirked and looked down at her shirt. An image of the last time she saw Eli flashed in her mind. He was smiling and his arm was around her waist as though he didn't want to let go.

"So no one alive can hear me or see me or touch?" She waited for the answer and hoped the girl would tell her something positive.

"Sorry, humans and ghosts can't interact."

"How do you know that? Have you tried?" Clare didn't understand what was happening to her but she knew that if there was anyone in the world who could see her it would be Eli.

"I haven't tried but it's impossible, trust me." Trust you? Clare didn't even know this girl.

"What is your name?" She asked suspiciously, staring at the girl.

"Jane Doe," she huffed placing a hand on her hip and rolling her eyes.

"How am I supposed to 'trust you' if you won't tell me your name?" Clare narrowed her eyes at the girl and stood up.

"My name isn't important. Just promise me you won't try to communicate with Eli." She pleaded giving Clare a sincere look. Clare scrunched her forehead in confusion and asked,

"How did you know his name?" The girl clad in a leather jacket answered smoothly saying,

"I know your name too, Clare," she smiled and ran a hand through her shiny hair. Clare pursed her lips and began to object but instead asked quietly,

"Will you at least teach me how to pick up stuff if that's even possible?" She smiled at Clare and nodded grabbing her hand and dragging her out of her mother's room.

As they crossed over the threshold Clare told herself alive or not Eli would be able to see her. He had to, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I was going to make this longer but I got lazy. Please read and review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okay, Clare just think about the glass," the girl instructed her. Clare and her new ghost friend had been doing the same thing for about two hours and Clare still couldn't move the stupid cup.

"It's just a cup. If I think any harder I'll get brain damage," she huffed and walked out of the kitchen into the living room where she sat down next to her crying mother. The whole idea of being dead was strange. She never thought much about what exactly would happen when she died; it had all seemed so far away. Now she had no choice over what would happen to her. She was dead. Clare wasn't going to have a future.

"Are you okay?" She hadn't noticed the other girls presence until just now and Clare felt grateful that at least one person could see her.

"Why aren't we in heaven or wherever it is we go after death?"

"The million dollar question," she gave Clare a smile and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "The reason we're still here and tons of other ghosts are still here is because we all have unfinished business to take care of."

"So what about you? What do you need to do to get to heaven?" Clare felt bad for asking the girl such a personal question, but she was just really curious.

"I'm still not over certain relationships I had with people who are still living," she answered stiffly before pulling Clare off the couch. "And neither are you."

"Well then what am I supposed to do about it?" Clare pulled on her short curls and bit her lip anxiously.

"You need to learn how to move that cup." The dark haired girl answered before dragging Clare back into the kitchen where they commenced to work on operation: Move that cup.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my god, I did it. I moved that stupid ass cup. Yes!" Clare jumped around and squealed in excitement as the leather jacket girl looked at her in amusement. Never in a million years did she think moving a cup four inches would be the highlight of her day.

"Don't get too happy, you still haven't tackled the hardest thing yet." She frowned and waited for the girl to explain.

"I have to go outside," Clare said in a shrill tone. "The cup thing was hard enough, I don't know if I want to." She said uneasily and the girl started to explain to her again why she needed to do this when the front door slammed. Both girls jumped at the sound and quickly ran to the site of commotion.

Clare couldn't see the person her parents were hugging and crying over but she felt bad that they had to get a whiff of her dad's unpleasant odor. When her parents backed away a boy dressed in all black with dark brown hair stood before her. Eli. He kept his eyes on the ground and followed her father to his office. Clare trailed behind them like a lost puppy.

Her Dad sat down in the plush green chair that was located in the corner of the room and Eli sat in the identical chair next to him. The room was silent until Eli started to speak.

"I'm sorry," he says. "It was all my fault. I tried to save her, I really did. I just…" He trailed off leaving Clare speechless, and even more curious. It hurt her to see Eli like this. She wanted to hug him, touch him, anything to make him feel better.

"You should leave. Staying here and watching him won't do you any good." The leather jacket girl grabbed Clare's arm to guide her out of the room, but Clare wouldn't leave. She couldn't leave because when the girls hand enclosed around Clare's arm, Eli looked up. He didn't just look up, he looked at her. The way his eyes shined, confused and his mouth hung agape she knew Eli saw her. The girl had to have seen it because she yanked Clare's arm harder and pulled her out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I deleted a story and discontinued one so I only have two stories I'm working on right now. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. Please review because it gives me encouragement to keep writing. So, yeah…..**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eli's shouts could probably be heard throughout the street. After Clare had been rushed out of her father's office Eli jumped from his seat and whispered her name. He shoved past her Dad and shouted,

"Clare, Clare! You're alive!"

She stood as close to her door as the girl would let her and listened to the shouting match going on downstairs.

"Eli go home. I think you should talk to your parents about going back to therapy." Her mother, always the nice one tried to reason with Eli. Clare knew the boy well enough to know he wasn't going home anytime soon.

"Maybe I do need a little help but I know what I saw. I could smell her that's how real it was. I wasn't imagining anything or hallucinating, it was too real to be that."

"Clare is gone Eli," her father's hoarse voice rang through her ears as though she were the one he was talking to.

"Mr. Edwards I know I sound crazy but just listen-." Her father cut him off.

"No, you listen! Clare is dead! She is dead and she's never coming back!"

Clare heard a door slam and rushed to her window to see Eli leave. He looked back at the house and stared at Clare with glossy eyes. He grabbed his hair and threw himself against Morty. Clare watched as he made a fist and hit the old hearse. She couldn't look away as he kicked at his beloved Morty leaving small dents on the side of it. He would have stayed there all night if her father hadn't escorted him to the driver's seat and stood in the yard waiting for Eli to leave.

"Clare I know it's hard now but it'll get better. I know seeing him hurts still but it would have never worked between the two of you anyway."

The older girl smiles at Clare and places a hand on her shoulder. Coldly, Clare pushes the girls hand away and stares at her, confused. How would some dead girl know anything about the relationship she and Eli Shared?

"You're wrong. I love Eli and we were meant to be together. That's why he can see me."

"You and Eli hadn't even exchanged the three magic words yet, let alone made it to second base," the girl said pulling at the collar of her leather jacket.

That's when the girl's dark brown hair and big brown eyes became familiar to Clare.

"I know who you are. I know who you are," she repeated and laughed dryly.

"You're jealous. Just admit it, _Julia_. It kills you inside to know that Eli can see me and not you. You still love him and he could care less."

"I was trying to help you Clare. I figured we could help each other move on."

Clare clenched her fist and pointed to the door.

"Get out. Get out of my house and I don't ever want to see you again."

She hadn't noticed her fists were still clenched until Julia started to speak.

"Clare I-," she started but never got to finish.

The lights started to flicker and the lamp next to Julia exploded. The bulb just burst ripping the shade. The lights were still blinking as an unnatural wind blew Clare's curls around. She pointed to the door and Julia didn't think twice before she stepped through the solid door leaving Clare alone. The blue eyed girl felt powerful and couldn't get a certain green eyed boy out of her mind.

With the lights still flickering and the wind blowing around her old school papers Clare closed her eyes. She let her mind drift to memories of her and Eli. She thought about their first real kiss in the library and their first date. She opened her cold hands and let the warm wind blow through them. Her hands tingled and she felt dizzy.

When her eyes opened she wasn't greeted by her purple walls but by a blood red wall covered in posters of various bands. The wind had stopped and Clare dared herself to touch the picture of Eli and her. It was solid and like everything else strangely warm.

The door slammed shut and Clare dropped the photo. Eli mimicked her actions as he turned the corner and dropped his glass causing it to shatter as it hit the corner of his bed stand. Their eyes locked and Eli began to speak but stopped letting the sentence hang dead in the air as Bullfrog barged in.

"Everything okay in here son?"

He looked around the room his eyes falling on the pieces of glass completely obliviously to what his son was so mesmerized by. Eli seemed to gain his composure long enough to nod eagerly and tell his Dad he could clean up the mess. Bullfrog nodded and slowly eased his way out of the room.

"Clare," he whispered and in one swift movement had his arms around her. Clare could feel him and he could feel her. He buried his face against the crook of her neck and Clare felt something wet against her neck. He lifted his head up still holding on to her and pressed his forehead against hers. He was crying.

With her free hand Clare wiped away his tears and he smiled. Eli took one hand from her waist and placed it on her cheek. He traced her pink lips with his thumb and their lips were about inches apart when she closed the gap. Eli kissed her back. He pressed her against the wall and his tongue traced her bottom lip urging her to open her mouth. She did and shyly let her tongue come out to meet his.

With his free hand Eli lifted Clare's shirt up slightly and traced circles on her skin. He tore his lips from hers and placed wet kisses up her neck. He reached her ear and whispered,

"Clare, you're so cold."

She shivered not because she was cold but by the way his tongue peeked out and licked the shell of her ear. He playfully pulled at her cartilage piercing and chuckled to himself. He pulled away and their eyes locked.

"Eli I-," he placed a finger on her lips silencing her.

"Just let me say this first, please. I love you and I've wanted to say this to you for so long but you-, you died. It doesn't matter because you're here now. I love you so fucking much Clare and don't ever leave me again. I'm sorry," he says finally and Clare doesn't pay much attention to his apology.

"I love you too."

She smiles and they both start crying. They start kissing and end up on Eli's bed. He doesn't hesitate to take her shirt off. He stares at her breasts and Clare blushes.

"I've missed you blushing," he says.

He leans in and kisses her pushing his tongue in her mouth. He squeezes her breasts and she gasps. Clare takes his hand and guides it to undo her bra. He pushes her down softly and takes one of her nipples in his mouth. He plays with the neglected nipple and she moans loudly. He places a small kiss on her lips and gives the other breast the same treatment. Clare places her hands under his shirt and Eli stops to help her pull it off. Their bare chests press together and their tongues dance together.

Eli traces the button on her pants and Clare lifts her hips up asking him silently to take them off. He undoes her pants and pulls them down. He pushes the pants away and Clare sits up to work on his belt buckle. Eli helps her take them off and Clare switches positions. She lies on top of Eli and he puts his hands on her butt. He squeezes her butt and moves his hips against hers. Eli guides her hips slow against his than faster until she can't control how loud her moans get. Clare can feel his erection poking her and blushes. A piece of thin fabric is the only thing separating them.

Eli leans up and kisses her neck. He swirls his tongue around and bites down hard. Clare moans loudly and begins to worry Eli's parents might her them when she remembers only Eli can hear her. Clare forces herself to pull away from him and she grabs his hands tightly looking him in the eye she says,

"We need to talk about the day I died."

.

.

.

**Authors Note: Next Chapter you find out how she dies. Please review this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I really need to get organized in terms of writing because I have no idea how Clare will die/died. When I first started writing I figured it would just like naturally pop in my head….yeah, not so much. All I know is she should die in a really dramatic way but not to over the top. I want you to be crying your eyes out like I was after I watched Titanic. Um…..yea, I'm just gonna wing it.**

**Recently made a tumblr - monae(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**I do not own degrassi**

Eli's Pov

_It was raining and he absolutely hated rain. _

_The only reason he was on the rode in the first place was because he promised Clare he would take her out. She told him it was fine if they had date night some other time but Eli could hear the disappointment in her voice and insisted that the rain was no problem. So here he was driving to Clare's house and scared as fuck. His hands ached from how tight he gripped the steering wheel and he was certain he had the worst luck in all of Canada. _

_Any other day and Eli wouldn't care all that much about the weather, but today was the day. As in the day he would finally tell Clare that he loved her. It had been 3 months since he had finally admitted to Adam that he loved Clare and ever since then he had been trying to find the right way to tell her. But there was always some small complication. By the time he would muster the courage to utter the words Clare's mom would call saying she needed to be home or Adam would call him and the moment would be ruined. _

_Eli had planned this day and it was supposed to be perfect._

_Even as he began to edge closer to the Edward's residence something told him to turn around. He wasn't very superstitious but Eli Goldsworthy knew that bad things happen on days like these. He had learned that from experience that when it rains you should expect the worst because most likely that's what you get. _

_And that's exactly what happened. The worst. _

_Eli grinned at his girlfriend as she ran across her lawn holding her bag over her head. She slid into the leather seats of the hearse and kissed his cheek. Eli smiled in return and turned up the heat as he noticed the way Clare shivered._

"_The heat doesn't work too well in Morty. Here you can take my jacket." Before Clare could answer he had already took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders._

"_Somebodies being really nice today," Clare said with a teasing smile. Eli chuckled and pulled out of the Edwards driveway._

"_I'm Eli Goldsworthy," he stated with a smirk, "Aren't I always nice?" _

"_What about that guy the other day?" _

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw Clare smirk and he did the same. Eli knew exactly what she was referring to. Clare had got up from their both at The Dot to use the restroom and some guy whistled at her. Clare, embarrassed scurried into the ladies room and Eli got up to have a little chat with the whistler. Let's just say if you use the words testicles, knife, and hungry dogs together you can get just about anything you want._

"_I just wanted him to apologize for whistling at you."_

"_He looked like he was about to shit his pants but, thank you," Clare smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth causing him to tense a bit. Clare noticed this and gave him a worried look._

"_I don't like driving in the rain, it makes me nervous." Eli winced as the rain pounded harder on Morty's roof and his hands gripped the wheel tighter._

"_Oh Eli, we didn't have to go out today. It is raining pretty hard." Clare looked out the window with a worried look and zipped up Eli's leather jacket to her chin._

"_It's just rain, Clare. We'll be fine," he said this to reassure her but Eli himself needed reassurance._

_He was a wreck. He was almost to their special place and was nervous as fuck. The ride was mostly silently but it was a comfortable type of silence. Clare had took her rain boots off and laid down on the black leather seats of Morty, her head resting in his lap. All he could think about was if she didn't say it back. According to Adam "there was no way in hell" she'd wouldn't return the words, but Eli still had his doubts._

* * *

"I didn't know you hated the rain that much," Clare said resting her head on Eli's chest.

"Yeah, well, bad things happen when it rains. When Julia got hit by that car, it was raining," He whispered.

Clare smiled and laced their fingers together as Eli let out a sigh. Her smile soon faded as she thought about the way Julia looked when Clare yelled at her. She thought about telling Eli about Julia but dismissed the idea quickly.

"So, am I some type of ghost whisper?" Eli asked with a smirk.

"Well, I am a ghost and you can see me but, I don't think so," she answered while twisting her purity ring around her finger.

"You're probably right. I've been thinking about this since I first saw you and I don't get it."

"Maybe we have a special connection," Clare said as she pulled her ring off her finger and read the engraved words.

"We do," Eli agreed and pulled her now ring-less finger up to his lips.

* * *

_Eli sighed in relief when they arrived to the abandoned church; their special place. Clare sat up and looked out the window with a nervous expression._

"_You've been really quiet," Clare stated sliding closer to him. _

"_Have I," he asked putting an arm around her. She nodded with a small smile and kissed his cheek._

"_You drove me all the way out here and I still haven't gotten a real kiss," Clare pouted leaning into his side._

"_I guess I'll have to change that," he said with a smirk. Eli removed his arm from around Clare's shoulder and they both turned to face each other as Clare mimicked his smirk saying,_

"_I guess you will." _

_Eli smiled and slowly leaned closer to her. Clare, not able to wait closed the gap between them with surprising force. Eli smiled and responded with just as much force. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and Eli placed his hands on her waist in a possessive manner._

_Eli noticed Clare's shirt had risen up and his hands found their way to the exposed skin. His tongue slipped into her mouth as she gasped from the cold contact of his hands. As they kissed, Clare's tiny hands worked their way under Eli's grey t-shirt_

_This was fast and rough unlike their usual slow, soft kisses. Clare wasn't shy when it came to touching him and Eli didn't hold back. The sound their lips made against each other's and their soft moans filled the hearse._

_Clare pulled away breathing heavy, biting her lip and looking up at him with lust filled eyes. Eli smirked and lifted himself off of her. He leaned his head against the cold window of the hearse, trying to get his thoughts together. This should be it, he thought. After having such an intense moment with Clare he knew this would be the best time to tell._

_He watched Clare sit up fixing her shirt with a blush spread across her cheeks. He took a deep breath taking in the site of his beautiful girlfriend who was putting his jacket back on and gripping the door handle. She gave him a mischievous grin before swinging Morty's door open and jumping out into the rain._

"_Clare what are you doing?" He asked startled by her very unexpected action. _

_She opened the door, peeking her head in with a small grin and said,_

"_Come on Eli, don't be a baby. Just have some fun with me."_

_He sighed and smiled at her, shaking his head but nonetheless opening the door on the driver's side and joining Clare out in the rain._

* * *

"Do you remember anything yet," Eli asked running his hands through her hair.

"I remember the rain but everything else is kind of fuzzy," she answered.

Clare opened her mouth to speak but closed it when she heard Eli's door being opened.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Bullfrog announced and Clare held back the urge to great him as she usually did before things got complicated. Eli and Clare both sat up as Bullfrog took a seat on Eli's computer chair.

"I got a call from Mr. Edwards today. He wouldn't tell me exactly what happened but he did suggest we call your old therapist. Do you want to talk about it?" Bullfrog asked softly.

Clare felt Eli tense and she grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight.

"I'm fine Dad," he answered his eyes drifting to Clare who was invisible to his father. Bullfrog sighed and leaned forward and Clare could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Elijah I've been worried about you and so has your mother. We don't want you to hold all of your feelings in like you've been doing. It's not healthy. Of all things Clare would want you to get help."

"I think it's a good idea," Clare whispered even though she knew Bullfrog couldn't hear her. Eli looked at her a smirk forming on his face and said,

"I'll do it for Clare."

"That's great, but I'm over here." Clare giggled as Bullfrog gave Eli a concerned look. Eli took his gaze off her and jumped up, hugging Bullfrog tightly. Clare smiled as she watched the scene in front of her. Bullfrog whispered something to Eli that she couldn't make out as they separated from each other.

"Don't forget about dinner," Bullfrog said as he walked out of the room making sure he closed the door behind him.

Clare rested her head on Eli's pillow and he got in the bed wrapping his arms around her. Though Clare was exhausted she didn't dare close her eyes for fear of what she would discover when she woke up.

"I'm afraid to sleep," she admitted to him. "The last time I woke up I discovered I was dead. What if you can't see me? What if-

"I promise you that I'll be right here by your side when you wake."

Clare wasn't able to respond because as Eli finished speaking her light snores filled the room.

**Next Chapter will be the continuation of the flashback about the day she died. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

_The rain poured down harder and harder as the two teens ran around. Eli shook out his wet hair and crept up on Clare, grabbing her from behind. She giggled and leaned into him as his arms tightened around her waist._

"_You're gonna get sick if you stay out here any longer," he warned kissing her neck. She turned around and snaked her arms around his neck._

"_I don't care," she smiled and pressed her lips to his. Before Eli could respond she took off running. _

_Eli watched her with amusement as she ran her hands over large rock. She turned to look at him and made a come here motion. He smirked and made his way over to her._

"_Let's play hide and seek," she suggested playfully while running a hand through her wet hair._

"_Or let's go inside warm, comfy Morty and cuddle."_

"_I guess that's a good idea, but first we have to take a picture." Clare walked back to the rock and placed both hands on it, lifting herself up on it. _

_Eli chewed on his lip nervously as Clare stood up on the slippery rock. The unsettling feeling that had roamed the back of his head early that day was back._

"_Clare get down. It's not safe," he yelled, stuffing his phone in his pocket and walking toward the younger girl to pull her down._

"_Don't be such a party pooper, Eli. This is completely safe." _

_To prove her point Clare stood on her toes and did a quick spin but instead of landing on her feet she lost her balance and fell, hitting her head on the edge of the rock on her way down. It all happened so fast that when Eli reached her a large puddle of blood had already formed by her head._

_His whole body shook and he was frozen, staring at his unconscious girlfriend. Finally something in his head realized what was happening and he had his phone pulled out dialing 911 and stroking Clare's wet curls. His phone had no service because of the rain and Eli began to panic. He lifted Clare's small body up from the ground and ran back to Morty as fast as he could. He laid her down in the front seat and placed a blanket from the back on her body. _

"_You're going to be okay Clare. I know you are. You're Clare Edwards, beautiful, talented, intelligent Clare Edwards and I fucking love you. You are my everything and if something happens to you I won't be able to live with myself."_

_It seemed like he had drove for hours._

_It seemed like he had been in the hospital for days, weeks, months._

_All he did was wait. Waiting for what had to be good news. Only it never came._

_Too much blood lost, the doctors had said. I'm sorry but your girlfriend is dead, and hearing those words he cried. He was mess. Crying and shouting and yelling that there was a mistake his Clare couldn't be dead. Not his Clare. She was fighter and she wouldn't leave him not like this._

_In the end they had to pry Eli off of Clare's lifeless body._

**Author's Note: So that is how Clare died. I know more things need to be addressed like closure for Clare and lots of other things. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review if you would like to. It would mean a lot if you did!**


End file.
